


Laces, Part 1

by TuppingLiberty



Series: Dream Daddy - Safe Universe [5]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Anal Plug, Birthday Sex, Kinktober 2017, Lapdance, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: Craig's feeling more confident in the bedroom, especially after a certain purchase. He decides to show this confidence off to Damien on his birthday.Kinktober day 15: Lapdance, object insertion (with bonus lingerie)





	Laces, Part 1

Craig toys nervously with his buttons as he checks himself in the mirror once again. He’s finally over the nerves that first came when he started dating Damien, about not being good enough for him, fancy enough for the Bloodmarch name. 

Not that the extended Bloodmarch family is worth a damn to Craig after the way they’ve treated Damien and Lucien. Besides, he seems to be fitting in quite well with the two Bloodmarches that matter, and they’re the classiest ones out there, if you’re talking to Craig about it. 

It’s Damien’s birthday; they had a garden party earlier, with everyone from the cul-de-sac, and now Lucien and Amanda are watching Craig’s girls for the evening so Craig could take Damien out on the town. 

It was gratifying to see Damien’s eyes light up when he saw Craig in his suit. He made it feel like a special surprise, and not something he expected of Craig more often, which Craig was grateful for. 

Now Craig’s in Damien’s bathroom, fingering the buttons to his shirt nervously, because he’s about to give Damien his present, and he hopes Damien likes it. 

There’s just one last piece of preparation he needs to do. He slides his slacks down and reaches behind himself. He’s still slick from fingering himself open when he got ready for the evening earlier. Now, he freshens the lube and slips the small plug from his pocket and into his hole. Slides the black lace up over his ass. 

_He’s_ the present, of course, and he can’t wait for Damien to unwrap him. So he might be nervous, but it all starts to fade away as he feels the plug nudge against his prostate. Damien’s going to  _ love _ him. 

When he steps out of the master bath, Damien is sitting on the end of his huge four-poster bed, one knee crossed over the other, hands on the knee, back straight, seemingly lost in thought. Craig’s not taken aback; that’s literally just how Damien always sits, when he’s sitting by himself. When he’s with Craig on the couch, though, they always curl around each other in some form or another. 

Craig slings his discarded coat and tie over Damien’s vanity chair and smiles when Damien glances up at him and looks at him warmly. “Ready for your present?”

“If you’re my present, dearest, then I’m always ready,” Damien says with a grin. 

Craig uncrosses Damien’s legs and stands between them, having to lean down to kiss Damien’s forehead. Damien’s nose brushes against his stomach, and Craig shivers at the simple contact, the start of everything. 

He slips his phone out of his pocket and starts his carefully selected playlist. Something low and erotic, with a beat, fills the room. Damien raises a brow when he presses the phone into his hand. “Keep that for later.”

Damien nods in agreement, lips tipping up in a smile at the music. “Are you going to dance for me, dearest?”

In answer, Craig drops gently into a straddle on Damien’s lap and begins to roll his hips in time to the music. With his clothes still on, it’s a little more restrained, but he practiced for this. He has a routine, even. 

Damien hums in appreciation and reaches out to take Craig’s hips, but Craig pulls his hands back. “No touching,” he says with a wink, hoping Damien will comply.

With a small smile, Damien lifts his hands away in a ‘continue on’ gesture. “No touching.” 

Craig wraps his arms around Damien’s neck and looks between them, where he’s gyrating to the beat, where the column of his cock is obvious in the slacks. He sees Damien watching, too, his cheeks flushed.

With a little reluctance, but more wanting to adhere to his routine, Craig scoots off of Damien’s lap and continues his dance. Damien’s eyes are dark as they watch his body move. “Have you been practicing this? You’re gorgeous,” he says. 

“I have,” Craig admits, beginning to tackle the buttons on his shirt as he does some stomach rolls. 

Damien makes a sound that’s something like a whimper. 

It starts to go to his head, or maybe that’s the constant rub of the plug as he moves, but either way, Craig is feeling  _ good. _ Powerful, and filled with a pleasant warmth, almost like he’d downed a glass of whiskey. 

He has the shirt open at last, and it’s hanging open, his abs and pecs on display as he moves. He sees Damien’s fingers twitch against his legs, knows Damien wants to reach out and haul him closer but is adhering to the ‘no touching’ directive. 

Feeling sultry, sexy, gorgeous, Craig pulls the shirt off and tosses it aside. 

_ “Yes.” _ Damien’s voice is all warmth, sliding over Craig’s skin like a caress. 

_ Just wait,  _ Craig thinks, biting back a grin.  _ Just you wait. _

He turns, bumping his ass back towards Damien as he works on his fly, and then he’s sliding his pants down and kicking them off, and letting Damien take it all in. 

The panties had popped up on one of those social media algorithm ads, and Craig’s first thought was that they were targeting his girls damn young, but then the black and red caught his eye and he’d had to click. 

And then he’d had to buy. 

He’d never bought anything like this in his life, anything that could be classified lingerie, but he’d seen them and just  _ known. _

They're black stretch-lace shorts, a pattern of roses and skulls figuring over his skin. Running up in two lines from his thighs were red ribbon laces, almost like a corset, creating a peek-a-boo effect to his skin below as they wove their way up his thighs and over his lower torso. The laces met at the top of the panties in two almost painfully delicate little bows. 

He’d seen them, and they’d ended up in his cart before he’d even fully conceptualized the idea that  _ he _ wanted to wear them  _ for  _ Damien, and not the other way around. 

They make him feel beautiful. They make him feel powerful. He turns to see Damien’s reaction.

Damien is looking… almost thunderstruck, and then his hands leave the spot where they’d been clenching into his thighs and grab at Craig’s hips again, and this time Craig lets him. He pulls Craig down into his lap again, straddling him, his fingers digging into Craig’s hips. 

_ “Craig.”  _

Craig shivers at Damien’s wrecked voice, then grinds down on his lap a bit, feeling it in his cock, feeling it against the plug. He hums. He could find a rhythm and ride it all night, he’s pretty sure. “Do you like it?” he asks, even though he knows. 

“You look- stunning. Indescribable. The fact that you’re here with me, in my lap, for my touch - it’s humbling,” Damien murmurs seriously. 

“Happy birthday,” Craig says a little breathlessly, so undone by Damien’s words. 

“I am the luckiest man alive.” 

Craig grins as he pulls Damien in for a kiss, rocking his hips, trying to find that sweet spot. He rides the sensations, climbing higher, then backs himself off, all the while kissing Damien. His cock is poking out of the panties, leaking precum everywhere, he’s so turned on. 

Damien’s hands are everywhere at once: ghosting over his ass, stroking over his cock, exploring his chest and abs with appreciation. With an almost giggle, Craig pulls off and kisses down Damien’s jaw until he’s nibbling at Damien’s ear. “I have another present for you. Do you still have my phone?” 

Damien reluctantly pulls a hand away from Craig and searches the bed until he finds where he tossed it, and hands it to Craig. Craig taps through to find the right app and open it, then gives it back to Damien. "Press that." 

Damien's eyes light up in recognition and he looks up to get a confirmation from Craig, who nods. He taps the button and the plug buzzes to life inside Craig, who moans, burying his face in Damien's neck and riding it out. "Ohhhhhhhhh, fuuhhhhhhh," he manages. "Oh fuck, Damien, it's so good." 

Damien slides his hand back around Craig and down, where Craig knows he can feel both the lube and the vibrating plug. “Well, well, well, that’s an interesting surprise,” he murmurs, his voice thick with desire. With his thumb, he taps the app again, and the vibration stops. Craig slumps on him in both relief and disappointment. "Do you want some more?"  


"Please," Craig hears himself beg, and the plug comes to life again. He rocks on Damien's lap, at the heat and wet between his slacks, cock against cock. 

"You are the most beautiful creature, my dearest Craig, I could watch you do this for hours." 

Craig groans, realizing he's made himself his own worst enemy. "No, please, Damien, fuck me, I need you to fuck me until I'm shaking and I can't take it anymore. Will you fuck me, Dames?"

With a possessive growl, Damien shuts off the vibrator and kisses Craig again. “Get on the bed for me, dearest.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Bit of a cliffhanger? Laces, Part 2 will be out soon (hopefully today!) with 'pegging'. :D
> 
> Panties in question are something similar to this: https://i.ebayimg.com/images/g/iJwAAOSwFqJWpqPB/s-l300.jpg
> 
> I'm animalasaysrauer on tumblr!


End file.
